urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Angel series
Blood Angel series by Justine Musk Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF / Edgy Urban Fantasy / Horror Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Blood Angel is the story of two people who are being awakened to their destiny: New York painter Jess Shepard, haunted by images and dreams that don't seem to be tied to tangible memories, and a Minnesotan foster kid, Ramsey Doe, who is the subject of Jess's dreams. Ramsey is a poet and music fan who has always known there is something different about him, about his lack of a past, about his power, but he's never been able to get a handle on it. The third point-of-view we see is that of heroin addict and slacker musician Lucas, who comes under the spell of beautiful demon-woman Asha and forms a new band (here's where the rock n' roll comes in, complete with a demon singer!) as he does her bidding. The lives of these three people gradually converge as the battle between angels and demons is brought to a head again in the modern day. ~ Pierce County Library ✥ Book two description: Ramsey, Jess, and Kai have become demon hunters, seeking out the demon-human hybrids that escaped the desert in the climax of Bloodangel. Ramsey is still growing up, and you can almost see the growing pains in his chapters as he changes from the boy he was at the start of the first book, into the young man he is now. Jess’s journey into the magic continues, and you get a real sense of the way the magic has eaten it’s way into her life, not just into her body. Meanwhile, Lucas Maddox is trying to get a handle on his own life. And all around them, factions are manipulating both them and the events around them. ~ Review – Lord of Bones | Scott Tracey Lead's Species *An artists & a musician become monster hunters Primary Supe *Angels and demons (equal billing) What Sets it Apart *An artists & a musician become monster hunters Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narative from three POVs. Books in Series Blood Angel series: #Bloodangel (2005) #Lord of Bones (2008) World Building Setting * New York Places: * Cape Town * San Francisco Supernatural Elements ✥ Angel, Soulbreaker, demons, demon hybrids, prophetic dreams, Heaven, Hell, Soulbreaker, demon hunters, demon-human hybrids, (no vampires), , , , , 'Glossary': * World Protagonist ✥ Jessamy, an up and coming painter, is caught unaware as she discovers the subject of her paintings is not a figment her imagination, but a living, breathing orphan. Their fates are intertwined as they learn that the destiny of the worlds rests on their shoulders. Kai Youngblood must educate Jess on her new station in this life and develops more than a student/teacher relationship. Together, the three of them must save the worlds from Bakal Ashika. Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Justine Musk * Website: Justine Musk : Dark Urban Fantasy * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Horror-UF Bio: Justine Musk was born in Peterborough, Ontario, Canada and earned a degree in English literature from Queen's University. After working and traveling in Australia and Japan, she moved to California. She is divorced and lives in Los Angeles. ~Goodreads | Justine Musk ( of Kiss Me Deadly) Justine Musk is the author of BloodAngel, published in 2005 by the ROC imprint of Penguin Books. BloodAngel is a contemporary fantasy novel, similar to works by Dean Koontz or Stephen King. However, since the protagonist is empowered, rather than running scared from an unseen monster, the book is closer in feel to a sophisticated version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer than classic horror. Justine lives in Bel-Air, California, with her entrepreneur husband Elon Musk (founder of PayPal and SpaceX), five boys, and three dogs. ~ FF - Justine Musk Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Series Page: BLOODANGEL by Justine Musk * Bk-1: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub. Oct 4th 2005, ISBN-0451460529 * Bk-2: Paperback, 378 pages, Pub. July 1st 2008, ISBN-0451462203 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Bloodangel (2005): In downtown Manhattan, a rising young painter is haunted by disturbing dreams...In small-town Minnesota, a teenage orphan struggles with a knowledge beyond his years-and a destiny he wants no part of...In California, young and old, hipsters and hippies, fall under the spell of a wildly charismatic singer whose voice breaks down all barriers-including the ones between heaven and hell. The fans of Asha are finding one other-and the world is running out of time. ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Lord of Bones (2008): Jess and Ramsey stopped a demon from bringing about the apocalypse. But a gate was opened and more demons have come to Earth—inhabiting human bodies. Now, these demon hybrids are paving the way for the arrival of the Soulbreaker, known as Lord of Bones. ~ FF First Sentences #'Bloodangel' (2005) — The girl came from nowhere. #'Lord of Bones' (2008) — The woman and the youth had been on the road for eight months, although it seemed longer. Quotes *BloodAngel Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (suggestions) Demons: *Kara Gillian series *Morgan Kingsley series *Allay series *Jessie Shimmer series *Mortal Path series *Vampire Huntress Legend series *Trickster series *Dark Days series *Dark-Hunter series *Dante Valentine series *Demon Accords series *Demon Squad series *Signs of the Zodiac series *Wicked City series Angels: *Black Wings series *Dark Angels series *Guild Hunter series *Matthew Swift series *Remy Chandler series *Celestial Blues Trilogy Misc: *Allie Beckstrom series *Maker's Song series *Anya Kalinczyk series *Deadtown series *Hunter Kiss series *Hollows series *Georgina Kincaid series *Elemental Assassin series *Dark Swan Series *Downside Ghosts series *World of the Lupi series *Abby Sinclair series Trivia *Lists That Contain BloodAngel (BloodAngel #1) by Justine Musk *Lists That Contain Lord of Bones (BloodAngel, #2) by Justine Musk Notes Author in interview: "Your new novel, Uninvited, had a working title of Stranger. What led to the title change? My editor hated it. Uninvited was supposed to be a temporary title while we waited to see if we could think up something better. Except then I got this e-mail: “Uh, it turns out the publication process is a bit further along than we thought…” As it turns out, there’s another YA novel with the same title coming out from the same publisher -- Amanda Marrone’s Uninvited, which was supposed to come out the same month as mine but got pushed off to November. This has caused some confusion, unfortunately. But her book involves a vampire, and my books make people think they involve vampires when actually they don’t at all. So you can see how they’re radically different." ~ Bookslut | An Interview with Justine Musk See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External Links Books: *Justine Musk : Dark Urban Fantasy ~ Author *BloodAngel series by Justine Musk ~ Goodreads *Bibliography: Blood Angel and Bibliography: Uninvited ~ ISFdb *Justine Musk ~ FF *BloodAngel Series ~ Shelfari *BloodAngel | Series ~ LibraryThing *Justine Musk author of Lord of Bones series ~ FictFact *Justine Musk - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: *Blood Angel - Pierce County Library System World, Characters, etc: *BloodAngel Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *SciFiGuy.ca: “Blood Angel” by Justine Musk — first chapter *Blood Angel by Justine Musk | Scooper Speaks *BLOODANGEL | RT Book Reviews *Review: BloodAngel by Justine Musk - *LORD OF BONES, by Justine Musk - Reviewing the Evidence *Review – Lord of Bones | Scott Tracey *Black Gate » Blog Archive » New Treasures: Lord of Bones *Review – Lord of Bones | Scott Tracey *TheNovelBlog.com - Review: Lord of Bones by Justine Musk Interviews: *Bookslut | An Interview with Justine Musk (2007) Artist: * Chris McGrath Author: *Justine Musk : Dark Urban Fantasy *cool books entry #1 (tribal writer video blog) *Justine Musk - Wikipedia *Writing, Blogging And Authenticity With Justine Musk, The Tribal Writer | The Creative Penn Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Justine Musk *Justine Musk (justinemusk) on Twitter Book Cover Gallery BloodAngel (BloodAngel -1) by Justine Musk.jpg|1. BloodAngel (2005—BloodAngel series) by Justine Musk—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/53136.BloodAngel Lord of Bones (BloodAngel -2) by Justine Musk.jpeg|2. Lord of Bones (2008—BloodAngel series) by Justine Musk—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2453768.Lord_of_Bones Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Psychics Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Prophecies Category:Astral Planes, Projection, Dreams, Trances Category:Set in New York City Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Noir UF Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:Canadian Authors Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:New Adult Category:Hybrids Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs